If It's All for Him, It Could All Be for Naught (Pt8, Finale)
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Our forespoken friends find love.


I could feel that I was still being laughed at right now, ever so silently, as kids scribbled notes of personal matters to each other, rather than notes of the lecture, in their composition books. I was a little mad, but not enough to get my powers flaring… the Earth was shaking though, it seemed, and the objects on the tables trembling ever so slightly… I felt like maybe I was the only one who noticed this, as everyone else was completely oblivious.

I watched a ginger and a blonde point to me out of the corner of my eye, snickering and whispering with another group of guys. I cursed under my breath, pounding my fist down on the desk restlessly. I then put together in my mind that the ginger and the blonde were the boys from the incident in the hall, and they were spilling my story to the group of popular kids next to them. As one of them pulled out their phone and tilted it horizontally, I heard my voice whimpering from the device, and felt my anger snap uncontrollably… It wasn't my powers though that caused the earth beneath their chairs to rupture and collapse into a cracked crater, with the entire squad coughing and swearing with astonishment. It came from directly next to me… It was me though, when I disassembled the composition of ginger Ginseng's phone, and turned the sharp pieces of circuitry on him, pinning the shoulders of his shirt into the tile wall with the little bits.

Mr. Joki seemed totally oblivious to everything that had just happened, and I noticed a pair of earbuds sticking out of the sides of his head, smiling as he continued to the lecture with no knowledge of the events. Sitting in my seat calmly, and fixing my hair a bit before handing the teacher my test, I noticed Yusei had an astonished, and slightly frightened look in his face and on his mouth… I nudged him, shaking him out of the trance a bit.

"What's the matter?" I asked, hand on his shoulder. He shook his head a bit, freeing it of any illogical thoughts. I was tempted to read his mind, but I knew that I would regret that, as it was a violation to his privacy. In a manner, that was revolting to me, with him being my closest friend. More than that; I didn't want to.

"Nothing… Just a little shaken up by that is all." He gave me a small smile, and my fears were alleviated to see his cares melt away. I touched his cheek, noticing a small, fresh cut in the flesh, wondering where it came from. The blood dripped down my finger, but when I looked up, the wound had completely sealed itself, and Yusei was wiping his cheek in disbelief. What am I really capable of…? I was about to say something important, but the bell interrupted my speech, and it was off to the lockers. As I went to mine, to get my books for Advanced Spell and Trap Pairing, I nearly stumbled backwards, looking at the most beautiful handcrafted item I had ever laid my eyes on… It was a necklace; black and red satin ribbon, snakeskin chains, and the most expensive looking cameos I'd never see if it wasn't for today…

My breath, completely lost inside my lungs, got hitched inside my throat as I felt a strong familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist. A soft pair of lips kissed my neck from behind and I turned to see my admirer. Yusei! I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his shoulder as he stroked my hair. This couldn't be real…

"My God… I knew it was always you! I knew deep inside, and I'm sorry I was too proud to admit my feelings for you too…" He rested his chin on my head, holding me tight. I had to tell him… I had to tell him everything before I woke up. But he wanted to speak, and I obliged him.

"I was a little oblivious to you… and for that I am sorry. I knew that there was a chance, but I was scared to pursue you. I was afraid that you would hurt me, but I know you wouldn't ever try to. So I'm equally at fault. And then there was the whole Aoi incident… I was pretty pissed about that, and I know I shouldn't have been jealous since I didn't even make a move towards you myself. I'm glad it happened now, because it gave me the push to go after you. So, thank you, for breaking my heart up enough to make me realize I couldn't just wait for you… Thank you. I love you." I smiled happily, eyes tearing up with emotion.

"I love you too… I don't want to fight like that again." He nodded knowingly, promising we'd keep our arguments to the minimum from now on.

"So I have a question…Will you be my lady?" He was behind me once more, holding the necklace in his hand as a symbol of commitment, waiting for its owner to seal the deal with it. I was about to nod yes, but then I knew… this wasn't real.

"Yusei… I need you to pinch me now." I said, sighing happily as I grew weak with sleepiness in his arms. "I need you to wake me up from this amazing dream and put me back in the friendzone where I belong, in the real world…"

"I'm not sure I should…" He murmured, looking down at me with his lovely, sad oceans. "But I will put you back in the real world." He pinched my arm, a bit hard, and I closed my eyes, waiting for his warm arms to dissolve into blankets curling around me in my restless sleep. But… they didn't leave… I wasn't waking up. Why couldn't I wake up? Was I in some kind of coma? Or… maybe I had gone to heaven?

"Yusei? Am I dead?" He shook his head, turning me to face him.

"No… you're very much alive. And I'm glad for that. Because I can finally do something I've been wanting to do from the moment I met you."

"W-What's that?" I started, but then felt his lips on mine, closing my eyes in the bliss of the moment, feeling him pin me into the wall of lockers, hands on the metal behind me. There was no need for that though, because I didn't want to leave. I cupped his face in my hands, letting my fingers travel upwards into his crazy, soft hair. His hands traveled to my nape, clasping the necklace together to seal the deal, down my back, locking my waist in the circle of his digits and pulling me close. I was sure we were there for hours… but when I felt the kiss break, only from intense lack of strength left in our bodies from our first experience with each other, the clock embedded in the ceiling above us only read 10:45… a complete 45 minute session of just kissing… from the time Attribute Combining Education ended to the quarter of Advanced Spell and Trap pairing… It was raining, I realized, as a droplet hit my cheek from the cracks in the glass ceiling. What had happened?

"I guess we better get to class…" I said, blushing intensely and retrieving my books from the floor, which I had dropped in the shock of the event. Yusei grabbed my hand, locking our fingers together.

"No… screw class. There's barely a week left. Come with me." I followed him outside, into the pouring rain, and he challenged me to a race back home. Running after him with my leather bag and pretty clothes getting soaked, we laughed and screamed into the loud thunder storm, tripping into a bench on the sidewalk. Still chortling like idiots, we lay there, just holding hands in that wet, cold storm… I wasn't bothered though. The warmth of our hearts was enough to stop pneumonia. I kissed him gently, pinning his hands to the surface of the bench, locking our fingers together. After perhaps 5 minutes of this continuous kissing, and an exhausted "I love you," we made our way back from the bench, remembering a turn up the street that lead into a quiet alley that would serve as a shortcut back home. Taking off my wedges and carrying them in one hand, I noticed Yusei also took off his dress shoes, and we held each other's free hands. Finishing the walk home quickly Yusei called Jack down from the bedrooms, where he usually was, to get us towels. I heard mumbling, moaning, and pleading with his voice and another I wasn't sure was even there, because it was soft. Must have been some video chatting session… I heard his stumbling down the stairs, opening the door, and he obliged us our requests for towels, only a pair of sweats and a thin cotton t shirt, soaked down with sweat on his frame. And something else… lipstick and dark bruises covering his neck. I giggled, already knowing what had happened, but trying to keep it on the down low. Yusei was clearly on the same level as I was, snickering with me and trying to keep his composure. Blushing furiously, Jack gave Yusei a rough nuggie down on the skull, scolding him playfully.

"Who are you to laugh you little hypocrite?! Look at you, your little tactics of seducing Aki with that ridiculously expensive necklace and a great use of words! Exactly you can't say nothing in your defense you little bastard, you!" Letting him off with a hard kick to the ass, leaving the faintest footprint of dirt on Yusei's jeans. Jack stormed back upstairs, opening his door, where an icy alluring voice called his name and used some French love words I couldn't understand. I didn't need to understand… Yusei and I climbed up the stairs and eavesdropped outside the door, hearing moans and many times the phrase, "J'taimer, Jack." Which is commonly used as "I love you," in foreign movies. "Sherry…" We mumbled simultaneously. "Do you wanna…? I mean… could we…" Pushing open the door to his room, Yusei gestured me in, a hand resting on my lower back. "We may as well do it, too, right?" He agreed with me. "I mean… we've technically been dating the whole time, just never under official circumstances… so this would really cover the whole thing as fixed in stone right?" I interrupted the rest of his shy mumbling with a kiss to the lips, pushing him down on the bed and straddling him with what I hoped seemed expertise. His tongue flicked along my mouth, circling the borders and then entering inside with a slight moan as his saliva combined with mine. Slowly, his fingers trailed down my neck, to my collarbones, undoing the buttons of my blouse, and I slid his jacket and shirt off his body. Laying my head in his shoulder as I rested my body on his, I kissed into his neck and down his chest sweetly, feeling him trail his fingers down my spinal cord and rub my tailbone, causing me to moan with him as I grazed my teeth along the surface of his sensitive skin. Sliding my mouth to the old wound so close to Yusei's jugular vein, I let my tongue wander down the pale, thin layer of scar tissue. His moan was instantly louder, proving the ragged scar to be more alive than I anticipated, and I sucked the fragile flesh in my lips, kissing and giving soft, gasping phrases I'd heard in movies such as "You like that? You want more? Do you want me?" He begged for more and more each time before flipping me onto my back kissing from my sternum, to both of my breasts, and leaving a dark bruise on the front of my right. He then let his tongue wander down the center line of my abdominals, and took the button of my jeans in his fingers while his teeth dragged the zipper down, open, sliding the skirt off my hips and tossed it to the foot of the bed when he had pulled it past my feet. Removing my bra, removing his pants and boxers we were both totally naked with each other, in every sense of the word…his lips buried into my neck as mine had with his… his teeth sank into my skin… and suddenly there was a delicious pain in the area between my legs, a large, hard rod of flesh sliding in and out of me slowly… "Y-Yusei…" I moaned my lover's name, gripping his shoulder blades and squeezing the taut muscles in his back tightly, massaging them as he thrust into me, gradually getting faster and going deeper each time, resulting in me getting louder as well as him… Soon, very soon, Yusei was pounding into me greedily, clawing down my back as I rocked forward onto him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, feeling his limbs copy my motion, and we moved together in the motion of a rocking chair in a wild wind before he slapped my ass, turned me around, and opened it up so he could enter my front through the back in a tighter, incredibly more pleasurably painful manner, slamming into a spot that made me scream for him, and I felt my entire lap soak the bed down before he quickly retreated from my love spot, thick, hot semen squirting from his tip, into a condom I didn't even realize he'd put on, and he collapsed on top of me, the both of us falling into a deep, lovely sleep.

I woke up to a warm breeze grazing across my cheek. The window was open to the balcony, a crack of sunlight shining on my face that didn't reach Yusei. Curious, I gently removed myself from my lover, making sure I wouldn't wake him, and walked onto the sunlit balcony. I could hear birds chirping and the early sounds of adults' cars and trucks backing out of the driveway, mixed with a goodbyes from sentimental, morning children. It's crazy to think, I just finished my senior year with Yusei. In just the next two years, will we be just like the rest of these adults? Studying abroad, with kids, or weighed down with long work hours?

Imagining all of this… it seems so far away. But in reality, it's not far at all. We think that minutes pass by as hours, hours pass by as days, days pass by as weeks, weeks pass by as months, and months pass by as years… We fail to appreciate the time we have while we're young, and curse all of the days we had taking tests or studying the history of our country. But that's easy stuff. Graduating, working for yourself, or a family, or working to help the world… that's the hard life.

No wonder all the adults miss their young days. They wish they could go back to a time with as little responsibility as ours. They want to be carefree again, in a time like ours. They wonder how they would have grown up if they aspired for their young dreams in their older days… I guess that's why being a kid is so desirable. Trying to hold onto who you are before being an adult changes you… I don't want to change. I don't want anything to change. I'm so happy. I'm happy to just be alive. To be with Yusei… my friends… my family. They're my family. They're the ones I was looking for on this road down hell. I owe them so much. I hope… know… that even when we're adults, we'll keep our promises. We'll keep true to ourselves. We'll carry the dreams we have now onto our older years. We'll be young, free, forever.

I shielded my eyes as the sun rose up out of the horizon, smiling as its warmth engulfed me. We don't usually take time to appreciate this simple miracles… But when we do, we realize just how awesome it is to be alive. To feel the sun. To feel the rain. To feel that person we call the one. To feel pain. It's all working together to make us stronger. To make us human. And if we are truly human. We'll find that strength even in the darkest days. At least that's what I've been told. And it's true.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around me, and I knew who it was.

"What are you doing up so early, beautiful?" A familiar voice asked.

"I just woke up and realized what a miracle it is to see the sun rise every morning." I answered him.

"Dawn represents a new day huh?" he continued.

"Full of new chances." I added, nodding my head happily.

"Didn't I teach you that?" he teased me, poking my nose in a mock scold.

"You sure did." I agreed, turning my head so his finger would massage the favorite poking spot. "I'm glad I learned from you, Sensei." I teased him, and he gave me a small peck on the lips.

"Come on, Gakusei. Let's get some breakfast." So in the kitchen, it was of course, waffle time. Making the dough was a silly procedure since it became a bit of a food fight when I flicked some butter into his hair and he did the same to me. Then it lead to dipping hands in flour and spanking each other. Then he squirted me with some apple juice and I returned the favor by dumping old, cold coffee on his head. We could hear the twins beginning to stir in their rooms, so we cleaned up in a haste and hit the shower in his room, leaving the breakfast a nice, criminal-less, surprise.

As a couple thing, we took our shower together, though it was still a new experience. We stood in the shower together, back to back, and alternating sides when one was washing and rinsing. I could tell though, I wasn't the only one sneaking curious peeks after last night's impulsive love romp. This prompted a question in my mind. After a moment's contemplation of it, I decided I'd ask before it killed me.

"Hey… Yusei?"

"What's up?" He said, switching sides with me so I could rinse some shampoo out of my hair.

"Do you regret last night?" I asked, staring at the wall and almost hearing the words bounce off it, to the one Yusei was facing, and into his ears.

"No… not at all, why?" He replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"I was just wondering if you believed in the whole 'No sex before marriage' concept. I mean… was it a special enough moment for you?" at this, there was a silence. Then an amused, genuine laugh escaped Yusei's lips.

"W-What's so funny?" I asked, fuming a bit that he had the audacity to joke with such a serious question.

"I'm not religious in the slightest and you know that. Also, if I believed in the whole 'special moment' thing, we'd be fucking every minute because all the time I have with you is so dear to me." Blushing madly, I hid my face in a towel as he turned around, hugging my naked body. Just the fact he was so blunt about it was enough to throw me out the window of logical scenarios, but him being this bold, especially after last night, was unbe-freaking-leivable. My God… what is the world of Yusei Fudo coming to?! Though the question was loud in my head, it was calm in my heart. This just meant that he'd have the confidence to power through storms of our relationship that may occur in the years I knew we'd make together.


End file.
